User blog:Hockeyben/NBA Finals - Dallas takes the title
In this year's NBA Finals, the Dallas Mavericks took the NBA Title over the Miami Heat 4-games-to-2. In this blog, I will recap each finals game. Game 1 (Miami 92 Dallas 84) @Miami Miami struggled from the field, shooting only 28 percent, but only trailed 17-16. Each time scored 27 points in the second quarter to leave Dallas leading 44-43 at the half. Dallas came out strong in the third, taking an 8 point lead, but a 22-10 Miami run to end the quarter left them up 65-61 heading into the fourth. Miami held strong in the fourth, and took game 1 92-84. Game 2 (Dallas 95 Miami 93) @Miami The game remained close through the first three quarters, but Miami charged ahead in the fourt and were up fifteen points with only four minutes left when Dallas went on an epic comeback. Dirk Nowitzki hit a three giving Dallas a 3 point lead, Mario Chalmers responded with his own 3, that left the game tied. Nowitzki hit a layup with a few seconds left, and Dwayne Wade missed a half-court heave as time expired. The Dallas victory left them tied 1-1, heading into the next three games in Dallas. Game 3 (Miami 88 Dallas 86) @Dallas The Heat lead almost the entire way, and were at one point up 14, but Dallas rallied back. With the game tied, Chris Bosh hit a runner, and Dirk Nowitzki missed a fadeaway jumpshot at the horn, and Miami held on 88-86. Game 4 (Dallas 86 Miami 83) @Dallas Game 4 was a back-and-forth affair, with 12 lead changes and 15 ties. Miami built a nine-point lead (74-65) in the fourth quarter. Dallas responded, and eventually took their first lead of the fourth with 5.15 to go. The Mavs would not relinquish the lead, even though the Heat pulled to within 1 point twice. Dirk Nowitzki scored a layup to give Dallas an 84-81 lead with under a minute left. Mike Miller's heave at the buzzer did not go, and Dallas tied the series with an 86-83 win. Game 5 (Dallas 112 Miami 103 @Dallas Dallas shot an amazing 13-19 from three. Late into the first quarter. Dwayne Wade collided hard with Brian Cardinal, and went to the bench with a hip-pointer, but he did return later in the game. Wade helped jumpstart a 6-0 run, giving Miami a 99-95 fourth quarter lead. Dallas rallied with a Terry three, and a Nowitzki dunk to give the Mavs a one point lead. Dallas eventually pulled ahead for a 112-103 win, and a 3-2 series lead heading back to Miami. Game 6 (Dallas 105 Miami 95 @Miami LeBron James started the game on fire for the heat, giving them a 20-11 first quarter lead. Dirk Nowitzki had a terrible first half, going 1-12 from the floor. But, Dallas took a 53-51 lead into the locker room. Dallas widened the margin to 81-72 at the end of the third quarter. The Mavs took a 12 point lead with 8:12 to play in the fourth. Dirk Nowitzki's jump shot with 2:27 left gave Dallas a 99-89 lead, and all but sealed the championship. Dallas won their first NBA title with a 105-95 win. Category:Blog posts Category:News